Tiempo de Calidad
by Carito357
Summary: No es fácil ver las cosas de forma tan retorcida como lo hacía el antiguo Espíritu de la Sortija. Pese a que haya ocasiones en que tuviera la razón, su principal motivo era cuidar que su Propietario no terminara en el armario de algún pervertido. O de sus fangirls, lo que suceda primero...
1. Uno

_**"****Tiempo de Calidad"**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenecen. Piénsenlo bien, gente, ¿estaría yo en la necesidad de escribir un disclaimer si así fuera? Sólo Kazuki Takahashi lo sabe...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Mi primera incursión en este fandom! Aquí Ryou Bakura es... Bakura (?). Y Yami Bakura es el espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio. Cómo amo a esos dos. xD

Mi entrega del mes. Escrito el veinticinco a la madrugada y paulatinamente desde entonces. Con él me despido de mis amadas vacaciones, ya que el primero de marzo entraré al colegio... (ósea, mañana). No sé qué terminó siendo... al principio era humor, pero... no me convence...

Ahora, no hagan caso a mis dudas existenciales. ¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

**_ Capítulo uno:**

"_No deberías comerte eso..."_

—¿Por qué no? —le replicó a la voz proveniente de la Sortija. Desde hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado a escuchar aquella "voz dentro de su cabeza", como secretamente empezó a llamarle. Un antiguo espíritu de más de tres mil años atrapado dentro de su Artículo del Milenio, o algo por el estilo. Se daba el lujo de contestarle, a veces, y siempre que no estuviera alguien alrededor que le viera hablarle a la nada—. Es sólo un dulce.

Aunque no tuviera forma corpórea, el espíritu hizo una mueca de desagrado. _"Eres demasiado ingenuo, Propietario"._

Bakura sólo continuó caminando por la abandonada acera, sosteniendo las bolsas de compra como si el alma de un antiguo ladrón no le estuviera sermoneando en su cabeza.

"_¿En verdad te fías ese hombre?"_

—Es mi vecino.

El espíritu no se convenció en absoluto, volvió a insistir con la misma seriedad de antes. _"Llevas dos semanas viviendo en ese departamento. Cada vez que sales y ese tipo está afuera, se acerca y trata de charlar contigo. Te da dulces"_. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza a cada palabra, como si aquellas acciones fueran las más naturales del mundo. _"Me parece demasiado sospechoso."_

—Tal vez sólo trata de ser amable —volvió a objetar, sonriendo algo incómodo al intento por sonar convincente. Imaginaba que el otro sólo estaba siendo paranoico, aunque no lograba evitar un pequeño estremecimiento al considerar que tal vez tuviera razón.

"_Quien es demasiado amable eres tú, Propietario. Un día terminarás en el armario de alguien."_

En respuesta, recibió un pestañeo de confusión y el brillo de unos ojos curiosos—. ¿De quién?

"_No lo sé"_. La oscuridad suspiró para sí mismo, el tono de su voz sonando ligeramente sarcástico. _"Quizás en el del vecino, o de esas muchachas de tu club de fans. Yo vigilaría mejor lo que esas adolescentes hormonales le colocan al chocolate en San Valentín."_

La frase arrancó una carcajada proveniente del más joven—. Está bien, está bien. Si es tan importante para ti, no me comeré el dulce. Ni siquiera me gustan los de sandía...

—Disculpe, joven. ¿Le gusta leer?

La voz de una señora vestida elegantemente interrumpió su conversación, llevaba un pequeño libro negro entre manos y educadamente le preguntó al muchacho de cabellos blancos si podía concederle unos minutos de su tiempo.

El sol se estaba ocultando, la temperatura empezaría a bajar poco a poco y Bakura estaba a tan sólo una cuadra para llegar a su hogar. Sin embargo, accedió al pedido con una débil afirmación de cabeza.

El espíritu de la Sortija observó con detenimiento la forma en que la mujer le hablaba a su Propietario. No hacía más que repetir líneas, aparentemente _bastante _ensayadas, y de vez en vez, abrir una página del libro y señalar su contenido. Su arrendador sólo le contestaba con una sonrisa de incomodidad notoria en la cara.

Cuando los minutos iniciales se duplicaron, la señora, satisfecha con su discurso, finalmente lo dejó ir. Dejándole varios panfletos, revistas, y asegurándole que estaría allí el resto de la semana en caso que tuviera dudas. El muchacho se despidió cortésmente, agradeciendo por los consejos y retomando su camino con rapidez.

"_¿Qué quería?"_ preguntó la voz del espíritu, después de que su arrendador lanzó un suspiro de cansancio al aire. Para su desagrado, la respuesta no llegó inmediatamente. Ni en los segundos siguientes. _"Propietario"_ volvió a llamar, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Uhh... cómo decirlo —Bakura se sentía algo nervioso, no era un asunto fácil de explicar a los espíritus ancestrales de tres mil años—. Esa señora estaba... promoviendo su Dios.

"_¿Qué clase de Dios necesita que lo promuevan?"_ cuestionó con genuina extrañeza. _"No debe ser uno muy poderoso, entonces" _concluyó despectivamente, todavía sin encontrarle sentido lógico a aquello.

—No es tan así —el chico negó con la cabeza, pensando qué palabras serían las adecuadas a continuación—. Son personas que se dedican a intentar convencer a los demás de sus creencias.

"_Sigue pareciéndome tonto."_

Bakura sólo volvió a suspirar y a concentrarse en el camino. No tenía caso discutir con su oscuridad: la última vez que trató de explicarle la necesidad de las cámaras de seguridad en las tiendas, una bicicleta descarrilada en la calle estuvo bastante cerca de atropellarlo. Por supuesto, el espíritu se regocijó de su desgracia, burlándose en su cara de la misma.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la voz en su cabeza volviera a escucharse, esta vez, en una pregunta aparentemente inocente. _"¿A ti te interesan sus creencias en ese Dios, Propietario?"_

—No realmente...

"_Si es así, ¿por qué aceptaste esas revistas y panfletos?"_

Podía detectar la burla oculta en esa oración apenas fue pronunciada. La verdad, lo había hecho por cortesía, le era difícil negarse a la insistencia de esas personas, el espíritu lo sabía y le divertía molestar a su arrendador por ser tan _blando_.

Razón por la cual Bakura no quería contestar la pregunta—. S-sólo lo hice —tartamudeó, encogiéndose de hombros como si el asunto tuviera poca importancia.

Pero la oscuridad no se convenció, y en su lugar, habló con su usual arrogancia. _"Ya veo por qué..."_

El muchacho suspiró, por tercera vez en el corto trayecto que le llevaba ir a comprar los víveres de la semana. El espíritu soltó una fuerte carcajada que retumbó en la mente de ambos.

Cerró los ojos. Allí iba, la burla...

"_Te felicito, Propietario."_

Y los abrió con igual rapidez, su rostro descolocándose en una mueca de confusión. Tanta, que detuvo en seco su andar por la acera. ¿Felicitarlo? ¿Por escuchar gente y recibir panfletos?

"_No hay necesidad de poner caras como ésas, Propietario"_ susurró el espíritu, Bakura casi sintió como si le estuviera ronroneando en la oreja. A pesar que tenía certeza que no había alguien a su espalda. _"Aunque nunca me imaginé que hicieras trucos así..."_

—¿Hacer qué?

"_Es interesante ver tu método. Casi podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, menos para mí, claro está."_ No era difícil visualizar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que ostentaba en esos momentos. _"Digno de un ladrón."_

—¿Ladrón? —repitió con incredulidad el chico de blancos entendía el extraño rumbo que la plática estaba tomando, ni los motivos que la oscuridad tuviera para llamarlo de tal forma. ¡Por supuesto que él no lo era!

"_Oh, Propietario... sí, sí lo eres."_ Adivinando los pensamientos de su arrendador, y disfrutando profundamente ver la confusión reflejada en sus ojos castaños, continuó: _"Robas tiempo."_

—... ¿ah?

"_Como lo escuchas. El tiempo que se dedican esos ingenuos en charlar, buscan convencer a alguien. En cambio, tú no estás mínimamente interesado en ellos, y los escuchas de igual manera."_

Al no oír respuesta, cual predicador en una iglesia, el espíritu prosiguió: _"Dándoles esperanzas faltas que han llegado a acercarse a alguien. Además, de gastar material inútilmente entregándotelo, cuando probablemente termine en la basura esta noche."_

—¡E-eso no es lo que hago! —reclamó, elevando levemente el tono de su voz sin importar que fuera el único capaz de escuchar a su interlocutor—. Sí leo los panfletos... generalmente...

"_Siguen siendo inútiles en tus manos, cuando a otros les pudo servir."_ Hablaba con fluidez y malicia, como buen orador que era. No le sorprendió que su arrendador insistiera en contradecirle, titubeando pequeñas oraciones sin finalizar alguna.

"_Negarlo en hipócrita, Propietario"_ sentenció, seguro de su triunfo cuando el muchacho de cabellos blancos sólo guardó silencio. Sabía perfectamente cómo sus palabras lo molestaban. Cómo odiaba la facilidad con que su oscuridad torcía la realidad a su antojo.

Permanecieron así, tras cruzar la calle con el semáforo de peatones en verde, y subir los montones de escaleras con las bolsas de compra a cuesta, antes de llegar finalmente al departamento.

No había alcanzado a girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando un sujeto de más de cuatro décadas se acercó a él, hablando sobre un nuevo bar en las cercanías. Bakura frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño. Suspirando con desgano.

Y una sonrisa maliciosa embozó el espíritu, al observar a su Propietario cerrarle la puerta en la cara al molesto vecino. Al menos, así no habría más dulces de los que preocuparse por un tiempo.

Bueno, una cosa menos que hacer.


	2. Dos

_**"Tiempo de Calidad"**_

**Disclaimer: **No, todavía no me pertenecen los personajes. ¿Alguien gustaría de obsequiármelos para mi cumpleaños? ¿No? Bueno, sólo preguntaba...

Sí, aparentemente esto se convirtió en un _two-shot_. ¿Quién lo diría? La inspiración es una amante caprichosa. Insisto: no es una continuación, son historias independientes entre sí. Lo que suele pasar cuando me aburro en la noche. Sigo sin convencerme del género del fanfic... agregaré friendship a las etiquetas sólo para atraer público, sino me hartaré y lo colocaré en general.

Ya saben, aquí Ryou Bakura es sólo Bakura, y Yami Bakura es nombrado como el Espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio. Bla, bla, bla. Muchos saludos, disfruten y terminen la tarea antes de irse a dormir, como los niños buenos que fingen ser (?).

Oh, hay algunos guiños al manga, capítulos 50-59 si no me equivoco.

.

.

.

**_ Capítulo dos.**

El espíritu del anillo gruñó, sintiéndose soberanamente aburrido. _"¿Puedes darte prisa?"_

Bakura asintió distraídamente, soltando un mudo sonido de "hm" proveniente de su garganta. No importaba lo mucho que el espíritu se encontrara refunfuñando en un rincón de su mente, él no tenía intensiones de apresurar su tarea. El alma del antiguo ladrón podía notarlo inmediatamente, el vínculo entre sus mentes permitiéndole percibir las pupilas dilatadas del muchacho más joven al momento de pasear su vista, una y otra vez, por las distintas muestras de pasteles que exhibía el vidrio tras el aparador

Lo que tanto le hacía agua la boca, al otro le asqueaba profundamente. Bastaba y sobraba un vistazo a la cremosa superficie de los postres y percibir, a través de la nariz de su arrendador, aquel empalagoso aroma para que una mueca de desagrado se instalara en las facciones del espíritu incorpóreo. El alma ancestral de un ladrón de tumbas atrapado al interior de una pastelería, se escuchaba deliciosamente irónico a sus oídos.

Tan divertido como la _hambrienta_ mirada que una joven castaña, encargada de atender a los clientes, parecía dirigirle a su Propietario. Y sabía que aquello no se relacionaba en absoluto con las dulces golosinas, mercancías de la tienda. Sin embargo, e igual que siempre, el muchacho de cabellos blancos se entretenía demasiado en su ensimismamiento de pasteles para notar nada más.

Ni sonrisas coquetas, ni la secuencia de suaves pestañeos que bien podría asemejarse a un código Morse: él sólo tenía ojos para aquellos empalagosos dulces de crema.

—¿Por qué de repente estás tan callado? —preguntó inocente, una vez la humilde odisea en la pastelería había finalizado y llevaban unos tres minutos de camino. En sus brazos cargaba una pequeña bolsa de papel con sus preciados postres recientemente adquiridos, a un precio no tan moderado, pero que de igual manera lo valía. Sólo le extrañaba el repentino silencio del espíritu, quien usualmente se divertía en formular despectivos comentarios de todo lo que acontecía alrededor: desde los botones para llamar al elevador, hasta los avisos de _Se busca_ en el periódico.

"_Oh, nada, nada"_ la oscuridad se encogió de hombros, todavía manteniendo la sonrisa burlona que ostentaba en su rostro desde hace instantes atrás. _"Sólo recordaba la cómica expresión en la cara de la fémina cuando saliste de la tienda sin darle un número telefónico"._

Bakura pestañeó—. ¿Ah? ¿Quién?

"_¿No es obvio?"_ ante el gesto negativo del menor, continuó. "_La chica de la tienda"_ explicó con lentitud, tal como le estuviera hablando de multiplicaciones a un pre-escolar, _"te miraba casi como si fuera a saltarte encima. Bien podría merecer ser la presidenta de tu club de fans"._

—Oh —musitó en entendimiento, regresando un segundo la vista atrás en dirección donde se alejaban del local de golosinas—. No lo había notado —admitió en voz baja.

"_¿Cómo lo harías? Tenías toda tu atención puesta en tus empalagosos pastelitos-"_

—Bollos de crema —corrigió, cerrando los ojos con gesto solemne.

El alma del ladrón rodó la vista. _"Lo que sean. Alguien podría estar atrapado en un Juego de las Sombras y tú ni cuenta te darías"_ se burló, recibiendo un suspiró cansado de parte del otro como toda respuesta.

Con sinceridad, el espíritu a veces se preguntaba qué iba mal con su Propietario. ¿No era acaso la adolescencia la edad donde las temidas hormonas hacían sus efectos, los muchachos perseguían chicas y otras imbecilidades por el estilo? Peleas callejeras, dramas existenciales, citas de diez minutos. En cambio, le parecía que el chico de cabellos pálidos era más como un corderito extraviado: inocente, hasta crédulo y un poco estúpido.

En los comentarios siguientes, se lo hizo saber, ganándose una perfecta visión de la mueca de indignación y el ceño levemente fruncido que cubría las facciones de su arrendador, como cada vez que el alma del ladrón hablaba de lo inútil que era aceptar folletos o ayudar ancianitas en la calle. A diferencia del muchacho, él era tan filántropo como un espíritu maligno de unos pocos miles de años atrapado en un anillo forjado, con la sangre y almas de su propio pueblo, debía ser.

En ocasiones se entendían, pero sus opiniones discrepaban la mayoría de las veces. No siempre sobre si la dichosa ancianita llevaba o no armas consigo, o si el exceso de azúcar le haría mal al estómago.

Aunque Bakura no estaba seguro de por qué eso último _siquiera_ le importaba al espíritu. No recibió más que un gruñido cuando se decidió a tomar uno de sus preciados postres de la bolsa y le dio una mordida. Todavía no se encontraban ni a la mitad del camino al departamento, la charla incómoda podría durar un rato más.

Bastante, en realidad. Continuó hablando incluso sin detenerse a percibir el dulce sabor en su paladar mientras tragaba—. Te digo: no.

"_Y yo te repito: sí."_ Una de las cosas que al alma del ladrón más sorprendía era la testarudez tan propia de él mismo en el muchacho más joven, inexperto e ingenuo. Un polluelo al que le molesta que le repliquen que no puede volar, e insiste en lo contrario. Incluso si quien se lo dice es el gallo más viejo y amargado del corral.

—No —remarcó con palpable molestia Bakura, y por el tono que implementó al hacerlo, la oscuridad sospechaba que uno de sus tantos discursos sobre _por qué la fe en la humidad no estaba del todo perdida _se avecinaba—. ¿Puedes sencillamente esforzarte en escuchar alguna de las cosas que digo?

El espíritu suspiró con indetectable resignación, que a su parecer era más bien una mezcla de desprecio y hastío. _"¿Y tú puedes sencillamente esforzarte en dejar de ser tan tonto e ingenuo todo el tiempo? Si las palabras que salieran de tu boca no fueran siempre tonterías __**tal vez**__ me molestaría en escucharlas de vez en cuando."_

La gota que derramó el vaso—. ¡Tú crees que cada persona, en cada esquina, es un posible criminal, o violador en potencia, o algo así! ¡Es realmente exasperante escucharte despotricar sobre cada **maldita** cosa que vemos!

"_Si tuvieras dos ojos de frente, como dice el dicho, no tendría que explicarte cada maldita __**obviedad**__ en la vía pública."_

—Se dice dos dedos —corrigió, colocando especial énfasis en la última palabra. Y aunque la intensidad de su voz había bajado, sentía la misma irritación que hace un segundo. Aceleró subconscientemente el paso, mientras se acercaban al semáforo en el doblar de una esquina—. Literalmente, te quejas de todo. No puedo siquiera ir a comprar víveres sin que me digas que la dependienta de la tienda quiere encerrarme en un armario.

El alma del ladrón guardó silencio un momento, para extrañeza del más joven. _"Propietario..."_

—Pero claro, eso no importa, ¿verdad? Mientras no hayan amenazas de muerte de por medio, todos estaremos en paz. Quizás debí advertirle eso al Profesor Karita antes de que encerraras su alma en una, tú sabes, figurita de plomo sólo por ordenarme cortar mi cabello...

"_Propietario" _volvió a llamar el espíritu, sin importarle interrumpir a la mitad de la frase que el muchacho se esforzaba con tanta vehemencia en compartir con él.

—¿Qué? —soltó bruscamente, y a diferencias de otras veces, parecía no percibir a las pocas personas alrededor que lo veían por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaba caminando.

"_La __**luz**__ está en __**rojo**__."_

Al instante, una mano anónima evitó que colocara el siguiente pie en la acera. Justo al tiempo que un vehículo negro de gran tamaño pasaba frente suyo, sólo a un escaso metro de distancia. Sintió su corazón subir a su garganta y luego bajar, revolviendo todos sus sentidos en el proceso.

Turbado aún, sólo alcanzó a escuchar una burlona carcajada resonar en su cabeza, hablándole con un tono que estaba lejos de ser conciliador.

"_No te preocupes, Propietario. Al menos, mientras yo esté aquí, no serás un cadáver calvo."_

—Tú cállate...

Según tenía conocimiento el espíritu, el mal humor era algo ridículamente fácil de mantener, como otras tantas cientos de veces tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar. No era muy diferente en este caso, cuando a pasos pesados el muchacho de cabello blanco finalmente llegó a la entrada del departamento. La humilde bolsa de papel formaba un bulto considerablemente menor en sus manos, mientras dirigía sus dedos en busca del único objeto que se interponía entre él y la comodidad de su hogar: una llave que encajara con la cerradura.

Luego de un minuto de búsqueda infructuosa, la oscuridad de aventuró a hablar. _"La perdiste, ¿no es así?"_

—No, sólo me gusta quedarme parado como un idiota frente a la puerta antes de entrar —se apresuró a responder, sin ocultar el obvio sarcasmo en su voz. Sintió al alma del ladrón alzar una ceja, y pensó que tal vez ya era demasiado. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Lo siento, quiero decir... sí, perdí mi llave.

"_Hm"_ la oscuridad entrecerró los ojos, reflexionando. _"¿Por qué no..._

—No voy a dejar que fuerces la cerradura.

"_En realidad"_ hizo una pausa, ademán de encogerse de hombros en aparente desinterés _"iba a sugerir que entres por la ventana. Pero haz lo que quieras."_

Bakura volvió a suspirar resignado, un gesto que a visión del otro se estaba volviendo bastante regular. El espíritu sonrió divertido, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tomaría a su arrendador en recordar que había una llave de repuesto bajo el tapete.

"_¿Seguro que no quieres entrar por la ventana?"_


End file.
